


How Long

by TakeItSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy, First Time, Kissing, Large Cock, Naughty, Passionate, Sex, Sex Talk, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItSnape/pseuds/TakeItSnape
Summary: They've desired each other, but didn't know how to share their feelings. Thanks to some tiny shorts, everything comes to a head.





	How Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just shameless smut. I've been bored at work, so why not? There is nothing redeeming here. No real plot. If the words cock, cunt, pussy, quim, tits bother you, this is not the story for you. It's filthy. It's dirty.
> 
> Also, while I did attempt to look it over, all the errors inside are mine. I've been out of the writing game for far too long. If you want to take the helm and make it the best it can be, I suppose you could contact me? I have a few other stories in the works as well, so yeah.
> 
> If there is a desire, I could also write another chapter if this one is received well.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Severus and Hermione silently walked down the corridor leading to the Hufflepuff common room and the kitchen. As they walked, Hermione shifted closer to Severus to brush her hand against his, she desired the contact, but he wasn't quite catching on. Whenever their hands did meet, he would withdraw his from touching distance and would move away.

Truth be told, Severus loved the contact, her warm smooth hand against his older calloused one. How he longed to entwine their fingers, but dared not to on the off chance these were accidental and not purposeful. Being the awkward human he was when it came to affection, he never said a word.

Reaching the end of their patrol, Hermione turned to face him and asked, “Could I tempt you to join me in my rooms for a glass of wine before bed?”

Severus' heart thumped erratically in his chest, but coolly replied as if not phased, “If you have some whiskey, I think I could be persuaded to imbibe a glass, yes.”

Hermione gave him a brilliant smile, the ones he always longed to see directed at him. “I think that could easily be arranged, Severus.”

Once inside her rooms, Severus noticed her setting her wards with a little something extra mixed in. He walked over to her small sitting area and lit the fireplace and Hermione made quick work pouring their drinks.

“Here you are, one whiskey.” Hermione handed him his drink as she took a long sip of her wine. I am going to overheat in these robes with that fire going, make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back.”

Hermione disappeared into her bedroom and Severus removed his robes and frock, leaving him in a white button down and black trousers. He made himself comfortable on the couch, staring into the fire and taking the smallest of sips in anticipation of her return.

Meanwhile, Hermione stared at a few things she has laid out in the hopes he would come back with her. Now she felt the little flurries of apprehension, wondering if she was going to make a fool of herself in her attempted seduction of Severus.

Did she come out wearing just a robe with knickers? Her tank and shorts? Night dress? Nothing at all?

In the end she settled for a small pair of cotton shorts and a tank. The shorts covered her bum just enough so it wasn't obscene and she decided to forego her bra in the tank. It was her room after all and her breasts were still pretty pert in her late twenties.

Grabbing her wine she made her way out of her room, closing her door so he knew she was coming. Trying not to draw too much attention to what little she wore, she joined Severus on the couch, folding her legs under her. Severus was bringing his glass to his lips when he turned to acknowledge her and it took everything he had to not choke on the whiskey at the sight before him. She was close, so close he could tell she didn't wear a bra and her nipples were hard. His right hand balled into a fist, fighting the urge to tweak one of the nipples.

Hermione couldn't be sure if it was her or the fire, but Severus' cheeks definitely flushed. She hid her smile with a sip from her glass.

They sat in companionable silence for some time, sipping their drinks before Hermione broke the silence, “I'm feeling a bit peckish, would you mind if I ordered some sandwiches from the kitchen?”

“Please, I could use something to eat if I am going to continue drinking.”

Hermione stood up and summoned some food. Unconsciously, she stood in front of Severus, making quick work of clearing the table, but also giving Severus an eyeful of her round bottom that was mere feet from his hand. Yearning to reach out to touch something, anything on her, he stood up fast, bringing his front right against her back. Hermione froze and stood up, her body coming into even more contact with the man she desired. 

Both of them stood deathly still. Severus' cock was becoming erect and he placed a hand on her hip, hoping to distract her enough from his bodily reaction to her. The touch made Hermione shiver, her heart fluttering rapidly in her chest. Rather than back up further into him, she turned her head to look over her left shoulder. 

They both stopped breathing when their eyes met, the need for one another blatant and undeniable. Yet, neither knew how to proceed. Severus licked his lips and broke eye contact to look at Hermione's moist mouth, opened and panting. Flicking his eyes back up to hers, her nod almost went unnoticed. With great hesitation, Severus started to lean in to capture her lips giving her ample time to stop the inevitable kiss.

The crack of a house elf apparating into the room startled the two apart, Severus turned away quickly to hide his erection from the intruder with food. Hermione jumped to action, helping the creature with the sustenance and placing it on the table. She thanked the little creature and it disappeared with a snap of its fingers. Unsure of what to do next, she turned to face Severus, her hands fidgeting as she stumbled over what to say.

“So, uh, yeah...let's dig in I sup-” Hermione was silenced when a finger was placed against her lips by Severus who made it to her in two strides.

“I think we need to address what was about to happen first. How long?”

“How long?” Hermione whispered, replying to his question.

“Don't play coy with me, Hermione.”

“About a year. Maybe a little longer.”

Severus stepped away and turned to face the fire. He thought back to all the little things that she'd done, all the signals. And here he thought they were just accidents. The brushing of hands, making sure they did their rounds together, dinners, drinks.

“Why didn't you just say something? You always have something to say, wanted or not.”

“I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I felt at times things might be reciprocated and I didn't know how to approach it.”

“And this?” Severus gestured to her attire.  
“This is a last ditch effort to get you to notice me for not the little girl you knew for all those years, but as a woman. A woman that desires and wants you very much.” Hermione's eyes never wavered from his. “I'm not saying I love you or anything, but I feel strongly for you, and Merlin knows how many times I've needed to frig myself to get to sleep.”

“Hermione, do you know how many times I've had to stop myself from pressing you against a dungeon wall?” Severus turned to her then, once again taking in her appearance, letting her know how much he desired her with his eyes.

“No.”

Rather than telling her, he showed her. Bridging the gap between them once more, he grasped her hips and brought their bodies together. Once again looking into her fathomless eyes he lowered his lips finally to hers. 

Hermione reacted with the years worth of lust that had built to this moment. Tilting her pelvis a little more to meet his more fully, she felt the beginnings of his erection stirring. Moaning her want, she opened her mouth against his and their tongues met, tangling together, sliding and teasing. She pulled away with a gentle bite to his lower lip, looking up into his eyes with an intensity that caused Severus' cock to jump.

There would be no gentle sex tonight. Too much pent up need was fueling their actions. Severus pulled her towards the couch where he sat down, when she went to straddle him he stopped her.

“Turn around, bend over and put your hands on the table.”

Without question Hermione did as instructed. Severus took in the site before him. If it was any indication, the little Gryffindor wasn't wearing any knickers by the dark spot on the tiny shorts she wore. Looking her over he placed a single finger on the back of her knee, drawing it up to the bottom of her shorts. He trailed that digit along the curve of her ass, confirming his suspicion.

“You, Hermione, are a naughty little thing, aren't you?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione panted, her head turning to look over her shoulder watching him access her.

“No knickers? I not only can't feel any, but I can definitely see by way of a wet spot.” 

He didn't wait for her response. He pushed his finger further up her shorts, and followed the seam of her cheek to the sopping opening he knew he would find. His breathing was as shallow as hers when he met her wetness, letting him know exactly how much she wanted him. Unable to stop himself, he moved his unaccompanied hand to his cock and give it a squeeze, the need to divest this woman of her clothing and fuck her to oblivion too great, as he simultaneously, slowly, pushed a finger into her pussy.

The moan that followed would haunt him. He watched as her legs trembled as he pumped his finger in and out, curling it, twisting it. Hermione began to fuck herself on the slender finger, hips moving on their own, the need to feel more, deeper, harder. Severus could feel every flutter, his hand now stroking rather than squeezing his cock, his own wet spot appearing on his trousers from his own insane arousal. He knew their fucking wouldn't take long the first go.  
Withdrawing his finger, Hermione growled in frustration. She looked at him, and he was sure if she were proficient in verbal casting, he would have been stunned. With a smirk, he grabbed her shorts and pulled them down her legs, his eyes immediately trained on the pink cunt before him. Before she could protest, he spread her legs a little more, and with a little twisting on his part, he moved himself off the couch and gave her a long, slow lick from clit to cunt.

Hermione cried out as her knees nearly buckled, but his hands helped keep her upright as he voraciously licked, nipped and sucked at her. Her arms did give out and and she rested there on her elbows, head between them as she looked at the man from the chest down. His tongue felt like a velvet vibrator, working her clit in circles, her pussy clenching needing to be filled. That's when she noticed the huge bulge tenting his pants and his hand wrapped around it. She watched as he squeezed it then released it, followed by a small stroke. She reached down and batted his hand away hers taking its place. His mouth left her then and she watched as his leaned his head back on to the couch, a deep groan escaping his mouth, hips bucking up into her hand. 

Hermione took the opportunity to turn around and sit astride him on his thighs. Severus' head lifted from the couch, mouth and cheeks glistening with her wetness, and met her eyes as she made quick work of his button and zipper. Reaching into his shorts she pulled out his cock. Hermione looked down, moaning at the size. He would definitely fill her and the slight curve would no doubt feel glorious as it slid across her g-spot. Wrapping her hand around it she started to stroke him, her eyes once again meeting his. 

He was beyond lost in arousal. His mouth hung open staring at her, groaning deep in his throat. At some point his eyes closed, the sensation of her hand almost too much for him and he felt himself losing control. Then her lips were on his again and she was shifting further up his body. Only when he felt the wetness o f her pussy on his cock she did open his eyes again. Hermione stilled above him staring down into his eyes.

“Point of no return,” Hermione whispered against his lips.

Severus responded by grasping her hips and slowly pushing up and into her. Her body spreading easily for him. The fit was tight, so very tight and it took everything he had not to rut the witch until he came. He watched her face contort into pleasure, her own mouth falling open, moaning as his cock filled her. 

Hermione bottomed out against his thighs, arms steadying her body on his shoulders. Both of them were taking deep breaths watching one another, waiting for the other to solidify the fact his cock was now fully seated in her pussy. Hermione clenched around him uncontrollably, her body trying to work its way to an orgasm. This caused Severus to hiss and grip her tighter. Needing a distractions he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over the couch.

“If you keep doing that, I'm going to come before we even get started,” Severus said through his teeth trying his hardest to control his voice.

“Not me. Well, it is me, but I'm not intentionally doing it.” Hermione panted,“You feel amazing and my body isn't used to having sex, let alone one with such a big cock.”

Severus responded with a growl and pushed her down hard on his cock, flexing it inside of her. Bringing his knees up, he pushed her back against them. Noticing she still had her tank on, rather than pulling it off, he pushed the top down under hear breasts baring them to his gaze.

“Perfect tits, perfect cunt.” He grabbed one and brought his mouth down to the other. The need to move overcoming him, he pulled back the best he could from his position, sliding out minimally and pushed back in, rocking his hips to try to further the depth.

Hermione was peaking on sensation, from his cock sliding in and out of her, to his mouth laving at her nipples, she cried out, bringing her hands to entwine in his hair. She tugged on his hair, pulling him away from her chest, he gave her a sharp glare, but she smiled in turn and brought her lips back to his, pushing his back against the couch once more. Now on her knees, she could lift her self up more. 

She broke from the kiss, breasts against his chest and stared down at him and she lifted almost completely off of him, his head the only thing still lodged in her pussy, and as slowly as she could, she lowered herself once more onto him, feeling her walls flutter around his cock in her the slow descent. Once fully sheathed again, she rocked her hips, front to back, side to side, and in circles watching the array of pleasure, lust and need dance across his face.

Severus wasn't going to last long, she was too tight and warm, but he could tell from her noises she was working herself towards an orgasm. It was time for him to take control. Setting her more up right, his arms wound around her back, his right arm coming to rest on her right shoulder as he pulled his length out of her and drove it back up into her in several quick thrusts. They both moaned at the sensation of the rhythm change, Severus noticing her pussy tightening around his cock further.

He drew a nipple into his mouth and he hips faulted in their movement, a keening moan escaped her mouth as he felt the beginnings of her climax approaching.

Severus withdrew from her quickly, stopping his fast approaching orgasm.

“The fuck you stop for?” Hermione yelled.

“Language, Hermione. If I hadn't stopped, your insides would be coated with my come and it's far too early for that.”

“I never thought I would like to hear such filth come from someone's mouth during sex, but coming from you it's devious, and I quite like it.”

Severus smirked. “Get on the couch, spread your legs,” Severus instructed. He helped position her so her ass hung off the couch. He got on his knees, holding her legs over his arms and pressed forward, watching her pink cunt engulf aching cock. 

“Touch your clit,” Severus demanded.

Hermione did as told, reaching between her legs to rub her clit in the soft circles that always coaxed her orgasms. Her pussy clenching in, trying to pull him deeper. She watched as his eyes took in the sight before him, his vocal articulation becoming more frequent.

She was not expecting his finger to penetrate her at that moment, however. She watched as he stopped his movements and pulled out almost all the way. Aligning his finger with his cock, he pushed his finger inside her and once again pushed his cock in.

“What are you doing?” It was almost too much for her. Too full.  
Severus crooked his finger. Her eyes fluttering and rolling back.

“Oh,” Hermione whispered in her lusty haze. The combination of his cock and finer stroking firmly against her g-spot was almost too much.

Their coupling wasn't as hard doing it this way, but it was far more intense for both of them; the added sensation for Hermione, the tightness for Severus. Severus was able to pay a little more attention to her breasts for a bit and Hermione was able to touch his chest, arms and truly look at him as he fucked her.

Deciding the their first time was nearing the end, Severus pulled his finger out. Placing her legs on his shoulders, he stood up, bringing her lower half off the couch. He picked up his pace and Hermione screamed out, the angle allowing him deeper access inside. Severus moaned and held his breath, his cock sliding in and out as his balls started to draw up.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, his body's natural rhythm taking over with his impending climax. He reached between them and batted her hand away, his taking her place as he rolled and rubbed her clit. 

“Fuck me,” Hermione's voice quivered as he pussy began to tighten around his cock. Her arms went behind head to give her leverage as her hips moved against him, fighting to reach her peak she so longed for. Abandoning her tits, Severus lowered her legs and gripped her hips, slamming his full length inside of her chasing his own end.

And then it happened.

Her body stilled at the start of her orgasm. The hand between her legs ceased and both hand reach for her breasts, gently caressing her nipples and her pussy started to hug the cock invading her. With one last thrust inside of her, Severus felt her release, and with a low, agonizing moan his balls released their contents. His cock twitching and spurting his come inside of her, coating her insides like he said he would.

Both were spent and completely drained in the aftermath. Hermione raised a hand and wiped the sweat from her brow. Severus pulled out of her, collapsing on the floor in front of her on his knees. He watched as his come slid from her pussy and on to the floor.

“Shit,” he said, almost too quietly for her to hear.

“Don't tell me you regretted that.”

“Regret is the farthest thing from my mind. No, my expletive is because I just exploded inside of you without casting any preventative charms or giving you a potion.”

“Oh, I've been on a potion for the past year in hopes of this. We're alright.”

“You're going to have to ensure you remain on it, brew it yourself if need be. You're going to need it now,” Severus told her as he stood up, his cock was still wet from her, but now flaccid.

“Pity, I didn't get to suck on your cock.”

“Patience, Hermione. There will be plenty of time for you to be on your knees in front of me. For now, let's go shower and then eat. I really worked up my appetite and could use another drink.” Severus extended his hand and pulled her up, kissing her when he had her pressed against him.

Hermione led Severus through her rooms and to her shower, however, the shower served a whole different purpose than getting clean.


End file.
